Bookworm and Question Mark
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Hermione in 14 different relationships. Some platonic and some romantic. [14/14] Justin/Hermione: Justin is mistaken about something he overhears.
1. Can't (FleurHermione)

**Title:** Can't  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Fleur/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 210  
 **Summary:** Muggle!AU. Fleur wanted what she couldn't have.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Prompt Used - Day One: "Rule number one. Don't ever fall in love with a straight girl." _(Orange is the New Black)_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Fleur Weasley - Silver - Write about Fleur Delacour

 **If You Dare Challenge Prompt:** 27\. Captain Kirk

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

* * *

Fleur entered the park. A little boy in a Captain Kirk t-shirt ran pass her, but her eyes and complete focus was on the brunette sitting on the bench with a book.

Her heart picked up tempo as she approached the pretty woman. "Hello Hermione."

Hermione looked up and smiled widely. "Fleur, what a nice surprise. Why are you here?"

"I'm meeting Charlie."

"Would you like to sit down while you wait for Charlie to show up?"

She wanted nothing more than to do just that, but when she opened her mouth to comply, Charlie, with his lousy timing, showed up with a grin and a wave.

"Never mind then," Hermione said with a laugh.

Fleur glared at Charlie as the two of them walked away from Hermione and her bench.

"Sorry," Charlie murmured. He was the only one who knew of her feelings for Hermione, just like Fleur was the only one who knew that Charlie was gay.

Fleur rolled her eyes and placed a hand on his arm to stop him. "Rule number one. Don't ever fall in love with a straight girl. Or in your case, a straight guy."

Charlie nodded. "Duly noted."

Fleur wished she could have Hermione, but she knew it wasn't meant to be.


	2. Go (DracoHermione)

**Title:** Go  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 394  
 **Summary:** Draco just won't leave her alone.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Prompt Used - Day Two: "I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?" / "How about quarter to never?" _(The Vampire Diaries)_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Draco Malfoy - Gold - Write about Draco Malfoy.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Level 1 - 6. Draco/Hermione

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gringotts - Pairing - Draco/Hermione ... Word Instead of Happy: Jubilant ... Word instead of Angry: irritated ... Preposition: Underneath ... Word instead of said: grumbled ... Word instead of said: drawled Word instead of said: smiled ... Word instead of said: whined ... Word instead of said: growled ... Color: White

 **If You Dare Challenge Prompt:** 28\. Spitting Image

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

* * *

Hermione walked by the Black Lake. There was a book under her arm as she headed to her favorite tree. Harry was doing homework, and Ron was annoying him, so blessedly, Hermione was left to her own devices.

Her eyes and smile were happy when she looked up at the sky. The sky was bright blue with fluffy white clouds. There didn't seem to be any rain coming thankfully. There was nothing Hermione liked more than reading outside in the sunshine underneath the shade of her favorite tree.

Her gaze refocused on the tree and her smile dropped when she saw someone else was already sitting there. She frowned when she walked towards him and his infuriating smirk, suddenly feeling very irritated and not at all jubilant. "Malfoy," she grumbled.

"Granger, what a surprised," he drawled.

It was said in a way that she knew it wasn't a surprise. "What do you want Malfoy?"

He smirked. "I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?" He was the spitting image of a cat that ate a canary.

She rolled her eyes at his once again asking her on a date to Hogsmeade. Or maybe more like telling her. "How about quarter to never?"

"Granger, don't be like that. You know you want to go out on a date with me."

She would never admit it to him, but she _had_ developed a bit of a crush on him. He was just so, so arrogant. "Draco, honestly..." She looked away from him, holding her book close to her chest.

Draco stood up so when she looked at him again, his eyes were level with hers. "Tell you what. You go on one date with me. If you don't have fun, I'll never ask you out again."

She bit her bottom lip in thought. " _If_ I say yes, you also have to be polite to Ron and Harry."

"Granger!" Draco whined, although of course he would deny it if she pointed it out to him.

"Take it or leave," Hermione smiled.

"Fine," Draco growled.

"Meet me in the entrance hall at ten. If you're late, I'm leaving without you."

"Ten," he nodded.

"Now go so I can read in peace."

With a wave, Draco was gone, and Hermione was able to sit down and read in her favorite spot without anymore boys bothering her.


	3. Sisters (Hugo, Hermione)

**Title:** Sisters  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione, Hugo  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 317  
 **Summary:** Hermione talks to Hugo about sisters.  
 **Notes:** In this story: Hermione has a sister who's a Muggle.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Prompt Used - Day Three: "I'm not afraid of you." / "But you really, really should be." _(Once Upon a Time)_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Hugo Weasley - Bonus - Write about Hugo Weasley.

 **If You Dare Challenge Prompt:** 29\. Pigeons

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

* * *

"I'm not afraid of you," Hugo cried, crossing his arms.

Rose smirked, eyes glinting. "But you really, really should be."

Hugo opened his mouth to retort but Hermione coming into the room, interrupting the squabbling siblings. "That's enough you two. Rose, why don't you go play outside? Hugo, I need to talk to you."

Rose snickered. "Later, runt."

Hugo glared after her before facing his mum. "What did I do?"

Hermione laughed. "You're not in trouble. Come sit with me so we can talk."

Hugo sat next to his mum on the couch.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Hugo thought about keeping silent, but he knew his mum would eventually get him to confess everything. She always did. "I just want to hang out with Rose. Why is that so bad?"

Hermione smiled and brushed his bangs out of his eyes with gentle fingers. "It's not bad. When I was young, I always followed Aunt Danielle everywhere. Even after I got my Hogwarts letter, when I was home during the summer, I would follow her around. Drove her absolutely nuts. Sometimes though, big sisters like to be by themselves. They don't always want their little brother or sister tagging along. Maybe, you can try giving Rose some space. If you do that, she might be a bit more okay with you hanging around her sometimes."

"But then who will play with me?"

"I can Floo Uncle Harry. I'm sure Lily would love to hang out with you."

Hugo sent a half-smile at his mum. "Okay."

"Go to your room and get your shoes on while I go Floo Uncle Harry."

Hugo nodded and was off like lightning.

Hermione shook her head as she glanced out of the window, smiling at the pigeon that was looking back at her. She would talk to Rose later about being a bit nicer to Hugo as well.


	4. Faith (RonHermione)

**Title:** Faith  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Ron  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 330  
 **Summary:** For once, Ron knows what to say.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Day Four: "I am just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks." _(Criminal Minds)_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **_January Event - Easy 2. Ron/Hermione

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Glover Hipworth - Bronze - Someone is cheering up another person in your story.

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

* * *

"I am just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks," Hermione growled as soon as Ron walked in.

He gulped nervously. He really hated when she got like this. "Hermione? What's wrong?" he tentatively asked.

Hermione didn't answer, but he saw the stiffening of her spine, as if she was preparing for a battle to come.

"Hermione?" he asked once again when she didn't verbalize anything.

Hermione resolutely didn't look at him but continued to chop whatever it was that she was chopping.

Ron knew he had to find out was bothering his wife. She was _never_ this silent, so it had to be bad. He stepped into the kitchen and walked up to her so he was right behind her. Up close, he saw how rigid her muscles were and hated that she was so tense. With a gentle hand, he stopped the hand that was chopping and whispered in a voice that was gently commanding, "Tell me."

"I took another pregnancy test," she stated in a deadened voice.

Ron closed his eyes, feeling the pain of the knowledge she hadn't yet admitted to envelop him. "Another negative." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," she quietly admitted. "Why can't I get pregnant?" she asked in such a small voice.

Ron held in the tiny whimper of pain that he still wouldn't be a father. Hermione needed him to be the strong one right now. He placed his hands softly on her shoulders and began rubbing them. "You will. It's just taking some time."

She finally dropped the knife and turned into his embrace, burying her face in his chest. "And what if I _can't_ get pregnant?" she whimpered as her body shook as sobs broke free against her will.

"Then we'll figure something else out, but I know it will happen. We just can't lose faith."

Hermione quieted down. "I feel better."

"You do?" he asked in surprise.

She looked up at his face. "Well, a little better."


	5. Upheaval (LavenderHermione)

**Title:** Upheaval  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 207  
 **Summary:** Lavender wants Hermione.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Day Five: "Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street." _(Sherlock)_

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

* * *

Hermione did her best to ignore Lavender. She wasn't even sure why the blonde was here. Lavender had broken off her engagement to Ron, but yet, she still managed to get an invitation to the Weasley Christmas celebration.

"Hey, Hermione?"

It wasn't the first time Lavender tried to get her attention that night, so Hermione opted to be a bit rude to hopefully get her point across. With her eyes still focused on her book, she stated dispassionately, "Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street."

Lavender didn't say anything for a while, and Hermione thought she finally understood. But then, she felt cool lips against her cheek, and Hermione's book fell to the floor as the brunette's fingers suddenly went lax due to her surprise.

Lavender pulled her lips away from her cheek, only to kiss her chastely on the lips."I've wanted to do that for months," she whispered huskily.

Hermione's eyes were wide. "Huh?"

Lavender smiled sadly and walked towards the door. "If you decide you're interested in me, come find me. Otherwise, I would appreciate it if you never mentioned this." And with that, she was gone, leaving Hermione with an emotional upheaval as her mind swirled with the possibilities.


	6. Am I? (GeorgeHermione)

**Title:** Am I?  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/George  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 209  
 **Summary:** Hermione has a question for her boyfriend.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Day Six: "We need to talk." / "Don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black, and I wake up surrounded by body parts." _(True Blood)_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - George Weasley - Silver - Write about George Weasley

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

* * *

"We need to talk," Hermione stated sternly, no room for argument in her facial expression or her body.

Even so, George tried to lighten up the suddenly tense atmosphere. "Don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black, and I wake up surrounded by body parts," he joked, but it fell flat when Hermione didn't even crack a smile. He sighed."Okay, what did I do?"

"We've been dating over three years now."

George cautiously nodded. "They've been good years too, right?" he asked, hoping that this wasn't a breakup talk.

"Yes, but I wanted to know if this was going anywhere? We don't even live together yet. I need to know if I'm wasting my time on someone that can't or _won't_ commit to me. So, am I wasting my time?"

He relaxed. "No, you're not. I would have asked you to move in with me after our first date if I didn't think it would scare you away. I always thought you would make it known when you were ready to live with me. I didn't know you were waiting for me to ask."

She smiled. "Good. I'll start moving my things into your flat then."

George returned the smile, relieved that the tenseness had evaporated. "Great."


	7. Congratulations (HarryHermione)

**Title:** Congratulations  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 268  
 **Summary:** Seamus and Lavender embarrass Hermione.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Day Seven: "I ran into [insert name] in the hallway without his/her underwear on. P.S - congratulations." _(Sex & the City)_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Bertie Bott - Gold - Incorporate Bertie Bott's Beans into your story.

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

* * *

Hermione sat in the living room. It was the annual get together for all of the D.A. members, and she was glad to get a little alone time. She loved all of her friends, but sometimes, it was nice to get some time to herself. She liked to reflect, and she couldn't do that when there was noise all around her.

She looked up at the sound of footsteps and blushed when her eyes met Harry's. "Hi," she breathed.

He smiled as he walked over to her, bent down, and kissed her softly on the cheek. It felt so natural. I'm going to get something to eat. You want to come?"

It was tempting, but she knew the kitchen would probably be crowded and declined. "We'll talk later?"

Harry's eyes held promise in them. "Can't wait."

She went back to her book when he left but looked up a few minutes later at the sound of more footsteps.

Seamus, with his arm around Lavender's waist, smirked as he popped Bertie Botts Beans into his mouth, one after another, not seeming too worried about what flavor he was going to get.

"What's so amusing, Seamus?"

"I ran into Harry in the hallway without his underwear on. P.S - congratulations."

Hermione blushed. "How do you know it has anything to do with me?"

"Well, you're blushing," Lavender supplied.

"And he was leaving your room," Seamus added.

Knowing that she was completely mortified, the two of them left to her own thoughts. Maybe she would go get something to eat. And maybe she and Harry could talk sooner rather than later.


	8. Mine (Hermione, Parvati, Lavender)

**Title:** Mine  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Theo, Parvati, Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 231  
 **Summary:** Hermione shares a secret with Parvati and Lavender.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Day Eight: "[insert name], master of the two-hour female orgasm." _(GTA V)_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Parvati Patil - Silver - write about Parvati Patil.

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

* * *

Hermione laughed when Theodore dropped her off at the table, giving him a toe-curling kiss.

Parvati and Lavender giggled.

When Theodore gave her one last peck and strolled to the Slytherin table, Hermione faced the curious onlookers.

"So," Parvati drawled, "Where were you last night?"

Hermione blushed bright read at the seemingly innocuous question. "Well..." she trailed off, tucking a strand of wayward hair behind her ear as she averted her eyes.

"You and Theodore did it, didn't you? You two went all the way," Parvati gasped.

Hermione nodded.

"How was it?" Parvati eagerly questioned.

Hermione looked to make sure no one but Lavender and Parvati were listening in to the conversation. She didn't mind telling the girls, who she had surprisingly grown very close to during their eighth year since Harry and Ron had decided not to finish their schooling, but she didn't want anyone else to hear it.

When she was sure everyone was minding their own business, she muttered loud enough for Lavender and Parvati to hear, "Theodore Nott, master of the two-hour female orgasm."

Parvati's eyes widened. "Two hours!?" Parvati screeched.

Hermione ducked her head in embarrassment when eyes turned to them. "Quiet!" she harshly commanded.

Parvati ducked her head as well. "Sorry, but you are so lucky! Where can I get a boyfriend like that?"

Hermione smirked. "Don't know, but keep your hands off of mine."


	9. Oblivious (TheodoreHermione)

**Title:** Oblivious  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Theodore  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 206  
 **Summary:** Theodore is tired of waiting.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Day Nine: "Alright, well I'm going to go now." / "I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?" / "Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in it." _(The Most Popular Girl In School)_ _)_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Nott - Silver - write about Theodore Nott.

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

* * *

"And then Harry said –"

"Alright, well I'm going to go now," Theodore interrupted.

Hermione frowned at Theodore's smirk and attitude. "I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?" she growled.

"Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in it," Theodore remarked with a shrug. He turned his back on the witch, but before he could get too far away, she grabbed his arm.

"What is with you? You've never been so rude to me!" Hermione thought of Theodore as one of her closest friends, and she hated the way he was treating her. It reminded her of Malfoy's usual treatment of her.

Theodore huffed a sigh, and it sounded sad to Hermione's ears. "The only thing I care about is if you'll ever figure out how deep my feelings run for you."

Hermione blinked. "Really?"

Theodore looked at her. "I like you in a not-so-friendly way, and you remain oblivious to it."

"I'm not oblivious anymore."

"Only because I got sick of you waiting to figure it out."

"Now what?" Hermione asked.

"That's up to you."

Hermione thought about it and decided it was worth the risk. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Theodore smirked. "It will be my pleasure."


	10. Ducks (Gabrielle, Hermione)

**Title:** Ducks  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione, Gabrielle  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 250  
 **Summary:** Hermione really is the smartest witch of her generation.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Day Ten: "I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks. I find ducks very relaxing." _(My Mad Fat Diary)_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Veela - Silver - Write about a Veela.

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

* * *

"There you all," a young voice melodically called to Hermione.

The brunette looked over at a young blonde girl – no, woman – and one that she didn't have much contact with. Even so, she still knew the name of the woman. "Gabrielle Delacour, it has been a long time."

Gabrielle smiled. "It has. You look good."

"So do you," Hermione countered. "Can I help you with anything?"

Gabrielle sighed as the smile slipped off of her face. "I came here to visit my sister, but she's so busy with Bill and the new baby. I might as well be invisible for the amount of acknowledgement I got from her."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You're sounding a bit like a selfish brat."

Gabrielle glared at her. "I don't think it's selfish that I want to spend time with my sister, especially since I don't get to see her much. And it's just making me stress."

"You should do what I do."

Gabrielle looked at her questioningly.

"I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks. I find ducks very relaxing."

"Ducks? Really?" Gabrielle asked disbelievingly.

Hermione shrugged as she wrinkled her nose a bit. "You would be surprised how relaxing ducks are."

"Do you have duck food?"

Hermione handed over the bread. "Have fun."

And as Gabrielle threw pieces of bread on the ground, she couldn't hold in the laugh that bubbled up inside of her.

Once again, Hermione proved why she was considered the smartest witch of her generation. Ducks really were relaxing.


	11. Help (Daphne, Hermione)

**Title:** Help  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione, Daphne  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 204  
 **Summary:** Muggle!AU. Hermione must do something she never thought she would do.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Day Eleven: "You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan." / "Well, no one's perfect." _(The Vampire Diaries)_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Daphne Greengrass - Bronze - Write about Daphne Greengrass

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single accessory

* * *

Hermione swallowed back the bile that was rising up within her. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She never thought she would sink this low.

Taking a deep breath, she stared at the back that was currently to her as the blonde princess primped in front of a mirror. "Daphne, I need your help."

Daphne didn't look at her or even stop what she was doing with her hair. "Why should I help you? You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan."

"Well, no one's perfect," Hermione answered with a small laugh.

Daphne didn't return it.

"Okay, I don't like you and you don't like me. We've established that. We're roommates because we got stuck together. That doesn't matter. I like a boy, and I'm not good with boys, but you are. I was hoping you could help me get his attention."

Daphne finally turned away from the mirror. "Are you asking me to give you a makeover?"

"I don't want anything _too_ extreme. I want to be able to recognize myself, but maybe a little update to my look wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Daphne looked at her for a moment. "Okay, I'll do it."


	12. Mistake? (CedricHermione)

**Title:** Mistake?  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Cedric  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 227  
 **Summary:** Cedric worries he made a mistake.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Day Twelve: "You don't know me that well. My angry face and my happy face are the same." _(True Blood)_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Hengist of Woodcroft - Bronze - Write about a Hufflepuff character

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single accessory

* * *

"You did what?" Hermione asked, her mouth stayed wide open, making her resemble a fish.

"I messed up, didn't I?" Cedric asked with a sigh. He was trying to be a good boyfriend, and he thought he had a good idea. He should have asked Hermione before he put his idea into motion. He should have known that she might not be completely thrilled with his initiative.

Hermione shook her head. "We haven't been dating that long. You don't know me that well. My angry face and my happy face are the same."

He never thought that as true as he always considered Hermione an expressive person, but if she said so...

"So, you're happy?"

Hermione threw her arms around Cedric's neck and dragged his lips down to hers for a probing kiss that made him groan into her mouth. "Does that answer your question?" she breathlessly asked.

He nodded, eyes glazed and mind unfocused from the passion of the kiss.

"I think it's incredibly sweet that you want to meet my parents. It gives me hope that you see a future for us."

"I do," he promised, fingers rubbing her side through her blouse.

She kissed his cheek one last time. "Come on. If you're meeting my parents, we need to get you ready for the inquisition."

He gulped, wondering what he had gotten himself into.


	13. Handle (Hermione, Astoria)

**Title:** Handle  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione, Astoria  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 231  
 **Summary:** Hermione can't keep quiet.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Day Thirteen: "I don't run from monsters. They run from me." _(Once Upon a Time_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Astoria Malfoy - Silver - Write about Astoria Greengrass

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single accessory

* * *

Hermione couldn't let Astoria Greengrass walk blindly into a marriage with Draco Malfoy. Everyone knew his part in saving Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And although everyone knew he was a Death Eater, they had decided to look at Draco as a hero, right up on the same level as Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

And Hermione was sure Astoria had painted in her mind a picture of Draco Malfoy that just didn't exist. The picture would be of Draco wearing a suit of armor, riding up to her on a horse or some magical creature to rescue her. It wouldn't show his selfish or mean side, and even though she knew it wasn't any of her business, Hermione feared for Astoria's safety.

And she couldn't keep quiet about it.

"Astoria! You don't understand. Draco isn't who you think he is. He's self-centered and conniving. He might have done a couple of good things in the war, but I don't think that should cancel out the bad he did. You can't trust him."

Astoria flipped her gloriously long, raven hair over her shoulders and her brown eyes seemed to pierce Hermione's soul when the younger woman looked at her. "Let me tell you something, Granger. I don't run from monsters. They run from me. I think I can handle myself where my future husband is concerned,"

And for some reason, Hermione believed her.


	14. Eavesdropping (JustinHermione)

**Title:** Eavesdropping  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Justin/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 311  
 **Summary:** Justin is mistaken about something he overhears.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Day Fourteen: "I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch." _(My Mad Fat Diary)_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Sullivan Fawley - Bronze - Write about any minor Hufflepuff character.

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single accessory

* * *

"I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch."

Justin heard her whispered words to Harry and felt his heart drop. He was back at Hogwarts for an eighth year, and he had finally worked up the courage to ask his crush of four years, Hermione Granger, out on a date. Since eighth years were allowed to leave Hogwarts grounds on the weekends, he knew he could show Hermione a good time and hopefully, she would want to go out with him again.

And now, he found out he didn't even stand a chance with her. She wanted someone else.

His heart felt like it was breaking as he turned to go. He no longer wanted to be around people so he decided to escape to the library.

He should have remembered that his crush was Hermione Granger. So, if he didn't want to have to see her, he should have picked another location. _Any_ location would have been better than the library.

"Hey, Justin," Hermione spoke softly as she came up to his table.

He didn't look up from his book. "Hello," he muttered. He hoped she would take the hint and leave. Of course, she did the exact opposite of what he wanted and sat down on the other side of the table.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go on a date with me this weekend?"

He dropped his book in shock and mumbled an apology when Pince started screeching at him. "Huh?"

"A date? You? Me? This weekend?"

"But I thought you liked someone else. I heard you talking to Harry –"

"And," Hermione interrupted, "I was referring to you. You're pretty smart most of the time, but like most boys, you can be dumb when it comes to girls. So, date?"

Justin smiled. "I'd love to"


End file.
